Dear Jon
by Natsu-z
Summary: Tradução - Carta de Arya para Jon que está no Iraque. UA, dias de hoje. One-shot.


**Dear Jon  
**

Escrita por** tabacoychanel**

Tradução/Adaptação por** Natsu-z**

**Sinopse: **Carta de Arya para Jon que está no Iraque. UA, dias de hoje.

**Classificação: **T

**Link do original: **tabacoychanel(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com/41102(ponto)html

**Notas da tradutora: **_Fiquei super feliz com o feedback que minha primeira tradução teve, então decidi que vou traduzir mais fanfics porque esse fandom merece!_

_Essa é outra tradução de uma fic da tabacoychanel, porque eu adoro o estilo dela. Não é exatamente Jon/Arya, porque essa fic é bem o que o título sugere: uma carta. (E acho que dá para perceber que foi inspirada pelo livro/filme "Dear John" ou "Querido John", aliás para quem não leu/assistiu, tem um spoilerzinho, ok?)  
Dá para perceber a proximidade dos dois, e meio que um ciuminho da Arya, mas nada além disso. De qualquer forma, eu adoro essas fanfics que transportam os personagens para os dias de hoje e essa autora faz isso muito bem :D_  
_Comentem!  
_

* * *

Na semana passada eu e a Sansa vimos um filme muito idiota. Se chama _Querido John_. Bran queria ver _Avatar_, mas ninguém quis levá-lo.

Eu prometi a ele que quando eu tivesse carteira não teríamos de ir ao shopping com Sansa e Jeyne, e ele disse que se você estivesse aqui você teria nos levado. O que é verdade. Se você estivesse aqui, você também não teria deixado Theon jogar um tampão* no meu aquário para deixá-lo vermelho com corante comestível.  
Eu sei onde ele conseguiu o corante. Sansa está organizando uma venda de bolos para as crianças com dificuldades de aprendizagem, ou mulheres com maridos abusivos, ou cães com caudas caídas, eu sei lá. Ela convenceu a mãe a comprar uma batedeira elétrica de U$ 200 e pratos para tortas de todos os tipos, forminhas para cupcake, e, uns oito quilos de açúcar. Duzentos dólares! Você tem alguma idéia de há quanto tempo eu estou tentando convencê-la a comprar um banco novo para minha bicicleta? Claro que sabe. A suspensão está acabada faz meses.

Eu não consegui terminar os ajustes da minha Trek Hybrid** desde que você partiu. Eu queria terminar para te contar tudo sobre ela; como a mudança de marchas é suave, como os discos de freio não fazem nenhum barulho e como a estrutura de alumínio faz com que seja mais leve do que carregar Rickon. Precisa de um apoio lateral. É mais difícil conseguir peças agora eu não posso usar o seu cartão para comprar pela internet. É mais difícil, mas estou feliz que você deixou algo para eu fazer. Eu quero terminar para você ficar orgulhoso de mim e dizer "Essa é minha garota!", mesmo que eu não possa ouvir você dizer isso, mesmo que leve meses até que você esteja em casa e nós andemos pela antiga trilha até o lago. (Por favor me diga que serão meses e não anos.) Quando você vai voltar para casa, Jon?

Fantasma vem comigo ao lago quase sempre. Os outros cães também vêm, mas eu sempre faço questão de trazer Fantasma - em parte porque ele está solitário, e em parte porque eu peguei Theon puxando ele para trás pela coleira. Theon disse que Fantasma estava tentando lamber sua virilha, mas você sabe que Fantasma nunca gostou de Theon. Fantasma nunca gostou de ninguém, só de você, na verdade, eu acho que ele só me atura por causa da Nymeria. Ele nunca deixa minha mãe ou Sansa alimentarem ele.

Eu não te perdoei por ter me deixado sozinha com a mãe e Sansa, você sabe. Minha mãe e Sansa geralmente já são ruins, mas agora que Robb e o pai nunca estão em casa isso está se transformando em uma conspiração-mãe-e-Sansa. Robb nunca está em casa porque ele está saindo com Jeyne. Papai nunca está em casa porque ele está sempre voando para Nova York, ou acabando de voltar de Nova York, há até conversas sobre nós mudarmos para Nova York, mas é claro que não podemos vender a casa. Eu não quero mudar para Nova York. Eu não acho que eles nos deixariam levar os cães.

Jeyne diz que queria que Nymeria ou Lady tivessem filhotes. A Jeyne do Robb e não Jeyne da Sansa, obviamente. Robb disse que pelo que ele sabe, Vento Cinzento tem ninhadas inteiras de filhotes correndo por aí. Jeyne olhou feio para ele quando ele disse isso. Ela quer muito ter um cachorro. O irmão dela é alérgico então ela nunca teve um, e cada vez que ela vem aqui ela traz ossos de couro cru ou biscoitos ou algo assim. Eles vêm em sabores diferentes; Nymeria gosta dos de peru.

Eu gosto da Jeyne. Eu não entendo por que minha mãe não gosta dela. Provavelmente minha mãe não acha que qualquer garota do planeta seja boa o bastante para Robb, mas os cães gostam dela. Eles gostam dela muito mais o que eles gostaram de qualquer um dos ex da Sansa.

Então, Robb tem Jeyne, e Bran tem uma queda por sua babá. Rickon tem uma truta-arco-íris de pelúcia que Tio Edmure deu para ele, está sempre com ele. Ele e Cão Felpudo se revezam para usar como travesseiro. Eu, eu fico me perguntando quando eu levo Fantasma para caminhar, qual de nós está mais solitário.

É por isso que eu fui ao cinema com Sansa e Jeyne. Sansa me fez prometer que não ia rir em todas as partes tristes, e ela fez isso me subornando com pipoca. Ela não me comprou um _Icee***_como você sempre fazia, porém, e ela e Jeyne colocaram dois canudos diferentes na bebida que estavam dividindo. Elas são melhores amigas, porque elas iam se importar em trocar saliva? Você e eu nunca precisamos de mais do que uma lata de refrigerante ou um copo de dose para dividir algo. Bem, naturalmente, eu não disse à Sansa sobre as doses.

O filme foi pior do que eu pensei que ia ser. Eu pensei que ia ser só sentimental - é do mesmo cara que escreveu _Diário de uma Paixão _- mas era pior. Eu joguei pipoca em dois adolescentes duas fileiras para baixo, mas eles estavam tão ocupados dando uns amassos que nem perceberam. Sansa perguntou por que eu não gostei do filme e eu disse: - Ela deveria ter esperado por ele.

- Ela esperou dois anos - Sansa disse.

- Dois anos é muito tempo para manter um relacionamento sem nem ver a pessoa. - Jeyne acrescentou.

- Você esperaria tanto tempo? - Sansa perguntou à amiga.

- Dependeria se o meu namorado fosse tão lindo quanto o Channing Tatum.

Fomos para casa. Sansa e Jeyne fizeram brownies. Eu puxei um banquinho ao lado da minha mãe e perguntei se ela já tinha pensado - se ela tinha sentado e repensado as coisas quando meu pai estava no Iraque.

Ela me lançou um olhar ilegível. - Não. Mas, provavelmente, ajudou que eu já tinha o Robb há três meses.

- E quando o tio Brandon estava no Panamá, antes disso?

Mamãe suspirou, mas era um suspiro cansado, e não um suspiro irritado. - Eu vi _Pearl Harbor_também, querida. Não foi assim.

Fiz uma careta. - Eu nunca disse que era. _Pearl Harbor _foi um filme idiota de qualquer maneira.

- Você não acabou de dizer que _Querido John _era um filme idiota?

- Sim, mas - Eu batia as mãos inutilmente. - Ela deveria ter esperado por ele.

Ao contrário de Sansa, mamãe não quis discutir a questão. - Sim, ela deveria.

Estou tão feliz por você não ter uma namorada te esperando. Se você tivesse ela provavelmente iria sair com Theon ou algo assim. Então eu teria que quebrar os joelhos dela.

Com amor, Arya

* * *

**Notas de Tradução**

* _Tampão_ - Traduzi literalmente, porque achei que colocar absorvente interno, ou a marca pela qual mais chamamos aqui no Brasil ia ficar estranho.

** _Trek Hybrid - _É a marca e o modelo da bicicleta, não tinha nem sentido traduzir.

***_Icee_- É uma bebida super gelada, meio que um sorvete.


End file.
